1. Field of the Invention
A cover stock to protect plastic trim surfaces such as vinyl, against destruction, marring, tearing, discoloration and non-removable graffiti.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Vinyl is a widely used component for face stock in automotive components. Vinyls are used extensively in automobile interiors for face stocks on substrates to form instrument panels, door panels, center consoles, pillars, package trays, headliners and perhaps some seating. Vinyl is also used extensively for seating in mass transit systems. Vinyls are used because they provide the desired physical properties for the intended end use at low cost. Other possible cover stock(s) for auto interiors are thermoplastic olefins.
One drawback to the use of vinyls is that they can be easily marked or defaced. Accordingly, in many end uses of vinyl, protective coatings, cover stocks, are applied to the vinyl.
Cover stocks used for protection of vinyl such as TEDLAR.RTM. (polyvinyl fluoride) possess an anti-graffiti property but are expensive and difficult to bond. Other protecting cover stocks for vinyl do not possess anti-graffiti qualities but are flexible, have the desired aesthetics such as low gloss, and other attributes such as good heat aging and good weathering properties. However, in addition to lacking anti-graffiti qualities, they also lack mark-off qualities. This latter quality relates to surface destruction of the vinyl due to marring or tearing.